


Just So

by GreyMichaela



Series: Crown Shyness [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finn is Not a Virgin, M/M, Shameless Smut, and by plot I mean angst, hairpulling, plot begins next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night after the feast, and Finn and Poe are finally alone. This is just smut, let's be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So

Their little house is cool and welcoming, a soft breeze blowing through the windows as Finn toes his shoes off and reaches for Poe, who’s doing the same. Poe makes a startled noise as Finn pulls him close, looping his arms around Finn’s neck.

Finn takes a deep breath of Poe’s intoxicating smell— _yan’kane_ and sweet fruit and the engine oil that always seems to cling to him, and presses their foreheads together.

“Are you sleepy?” he murmurs.

Poe shrugs, his eyes dark and wide in the dim room. “Not terribly,” he whispers. “Did you have something in mind?”

It’s Finn’s turn to shrug. “What do newlyweds usually do on honeymoons?”

Poe laughs at that and Finn blinks, puzzled. He hadn’t meant to make a joke. Poe stops laughing and tilts his head, confusion knitting his brow.

“You were serious,” he says. He’s still pressed up against Finn, warm and solid in the cool room, faces just inches apart, and Finn feels ridiculous suddenly.

He pulls away, taking a step back, but Poe follows him, catching his hand.

“Finn, sweetheart, come here and talk to me.” He tugs gently and Finn sighs and allows Poe to pull him down into the pile of pillows so that they’re facing each other. Poe’s eyes are serious now as they search Finn’s face. “Are you a virgin?” he asks.

“Of course not,” Finn says, startled. “Why are you asking me that?”

Poe just looks more confused. “Because—Finn, when people love each other, especially on a honeymoon or a… _maustadira_ …” He stumbles over the unfamiliar word but keeps going. “They usually like to have sex. With each other.”

Finn’s eyes open wide. “You mean… _us_? We can have sex?”

Poe laughs a little, but he still looks confused and worried. “If you want, baby, yeah.”

“Of _course_ I want!” Finn says, lunging forward and pushing Poe onto his back. Poe looks up at him, eyes vulnerable, and the pieces slot into place and light dawns. “Oh,” Finn breathes. “Oh, Poe, I’m sorry.” He leans forward and brushes their lips together softly. “I didn’t realize.” He sits back on his knees as Poe props himself on his elbows to listen.

“Sex was allowed,” Finn tells him. “Of course it was, it would be almost impossible to stop, so the officers did the only thing they could really do—they turned a blind eye to it, as long as it didn’t get in the way of our duties. But attachments—those were strictly forbidden.”

He swallows, remembering Nines’ face when he found out Three had been transferred, and Poe takes his hand.

“We learned early to never get attached. It was dangerous, it would get you transferred or even recycled. So I never….” He looks down at Poe’s hand entwined with his own, the tiny hairs on the backs of his knuckles, the veins and creases, and impulsively brings it to his mouth, kissing the tip of each finger.

“You’ve never had sex with someone you cared about,” Poe finishes, and Finn nods.

Poe’s smile lights up the room. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re in for a treat.” He reaches up and pulls Finn down until he topples on top of him with a grunt and Poe can bring their mouths together. Finn lets him guide the kiss, which starts out slow and soft but soon deepens, Poe’s tongue flicking inside Finn’s mouth and his breath coming faster. His hands are on Finn’s waist, keeping him steady on top of him, and he frees one, running it up over the swell of Finn’s ass, squeezing and caressing, pulling him a little closer.

Finn is drowning in happiness, his whole world Poe’s clever hands and mouth, and he whimpers a protest when Poe pulls away and rolls Finn off him to the side. Poe smiles at him and goes to his knees, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Finn’s pants.

He tugs the pants down and Finn helps him kick them off as his half-hard erection falls free onto his stomach, the brush of cool air against the heated skin feeling like a caress itself. Poe bends, nosing along the planes of Finn’s abdomen and down, to where he’s hardening rapidly and beginning to leak in slow, hot droplets.

“Is this okay?” Poe whispers, looking up, his eyes gleaming in the dark room, and Finn nods wordlessly. Poe smiles and then his mouth is on Finn’s cock and Finn forgets how to think.

Poe wraps his fist around the base of Finn’s shaft, covering what his mouth can’t reach, and takes his time, licking and suckling the tip as he pumps his hand leisurely up and down.

Finn writhes, his nerves sparking, and clutches at the pillows to avoid grabbing Poe’s head. Without looking, Poe gropes for Finn’s hand and pulls it to his head, Finn’s fingers sinking into Poe’s silky curls.

He can feel the warmth gathering in his belly in a matter of minutes and he pulls on Poe’s hair, making him moan, but Poe doesn’t stop. He redoubles his efforts, in fact, sinking deeper until the head of Finn’s cock is nudging the back of his throat and Finn chokes on air.

“Poe, I’m gonna—”

Poe hums and that’s it, Finn is lost, bucking up helplessly into Poe’s mouth as he spills in hot jets and Poe swallows it all, his eyes closed, gentling Finn through it as the bliss shudders over him.

Finally he pulls off with a soft, wet pop and sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking ridiculously pleased with himself as Finn gasps for air.

Finn holds out a wavering hand and catches Poe’s sleeve, tugging weakly until Poe tucks himself up against Finn’s side, his head on Finn’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Finn whispers, pressing a kiss to Poe’s hair.

Poe rubs his cheek against Finn’s shoulder. “I’m not done yet,” he says, a smile in his voice.

Finn laughs and pulls Poe on top of him. “Stars, I’m not sure I’m going to survive much more,” he says, and drags Poe’s head down for a kiss. He can taste himself on Poe’s tongue, salty and bitter, and it makes him moan, pressing deeper until they’re both breathing hard.

Finn gets his feet under him and flips them, intending to get Poe beneath him, but he misjudges where the edge of the cushions are and they roll right off and onto the floor.

Poe’s outflung arm knocks something across the floor and Finn ends up half-sprawled across Poe’s chest, both of them laughing too hard to stop and investigate what Poe sent flying.

Finally, though, Finn manages to drag himself together, propping himself on an elbow to peer down into Poe’s face. Poe grins up at him, lacing his fingers behind his head and Finn gets to his knees and pulls his shirt off, flexing his arms a little and peeking at Poe beneath the material as it slides over his head. He’s gratified by the way Poe’s mouth falls open a little, his eyes tracking over Finn’s chest wordlessly.

Finn tosses the shirt to the side and something in the shadows catches his eye. He scrambles to his feet and crosses to pick it up. It’s a wooden box, carved in intricate patterns, twisting details that draw and hold the eye, vines and flowers all tangled together.

Finn looks up at Poe, who looks baffled.

“ _Maustadira_ present?” Poe suggests.

Finn goes to his knees beside Poe and puts the box between them before lifting the top. They lean over to look inside and Poe starts laughing as he fishes out a tub of salve.

“ _Definitely_ a _maustadira_ present,” he says between chortles.

Finn can feel his ears heating but he fights his smile as he investigates the rest of the contents.

There’s a small assortment of sweetmeats—Poe pops one in his mouth with a wink—and a little jug of what looks like honey or syrup. “Presumably so we can lick it off each other,” Poe offers. Finn shudders— _sticky_ —and continues his inventory.

There’s a packet of soft woven cloths and a jug of water. “Handy, considering there’s no indoor plumbing up here,” Poe points out. He’s propped on one elbow, hair falling forward over his forehead, and Finn leans forward to kiss him. His lips are warm and soft, parting sweetly for Finn to slide his tongue inside, and it’s several minutes before they break away.

“What was that for?” Poe asks, his eyes dazed.

Finn shrugs, smiling. He can’t seem to stop smiling, in fact—he thinks he might actually be glowing from the sheer incandescent joy that burns in his chest. “Hadn’t done it in awhile.”

He dips back into the chest and sucks in an awed breath as he lifts out a pair of matching leather cuffs in a gleaming rich mahogany, identical symbols burned into the surfaces of each. Finn vaguely hears Poe sitting up, but he’s too focused on the cuffs sitting on his palms, tracing the intricate details with one reverent fingertip.

Poe takes one of them, turning it in his hands, murmuring something in an unfamiliar language that sounds awed. “One for each of us,” he says in Standard. “Give me your wrist.”

Finn holds out his right hand and Poe fastens the cuff around it, lacing it up and then turning his arm over to admire it. The rich brown leather gleams against Finn’s dark skin, and Poe drops his head to brush a kiss across the back of Finn’s hand.

“Beautiful,” he whispers.

“Now you,” Finn says. He takes Poe’s right arm and settles the cuff on, feeling the unfamiliar weight and stiffness of the new leather against his own wrist as he ties it into place on Poe’s.

When he’s done, Poe twists his hand and catches Finn’s, twining their fingers together. “Perfect,” he says, eyes creasing as he smiles. “Now, Finn, would you be willing to fuck me tonight?”

Finn catches his breath and Poe grins. “I mean,” he continues, affecting an air of nonchalance, “if you’d prefer it the other way around, we can do that instead, but—”

Finn lunges, bowling Poe over backward onto the pillows as Poe laughs. “You talk too much,” he growls.

“It’s been said,” Poe agrees cheerfully, wriggling underneath him. “Gonna do something about it?”

Finn pops the buckle on Poe’s belt and lets it fall with a clink to the floor. Poe cooperates by lifting his arms and letting Finn skim the shirt off over his head. Bare to the waist, he relaxes back into the cushions as Finn stops to appreciate his view.

Poe is short and compact, just a hint of softness to his waist, a scattering of dark hair across his chest and trailing down his stomach to disappear into his pants. His olive skin is marked with scars here and there, and Finn touches one, sliding his finger across where it skates along Poe’s ribs.

Poe squirms, half-laughing. “ _Tickles_ ,” he complains.

“Sorry,” Finn says, and reaches for Poe’s pants. Poe doesn’t help this time, lying back with his hands under his head again as Finn peels his pants down over his muscled thighs and off.

Finn wraps a hand around Poe’s calf, rubbing gently and then sliding up over his thigh and toward his groin. Poe’s erection is straining the front of his underwear, a damp patch forming, and Finn palms it, silence filling the room as he squeezes, exploring the thick shaft through the soft cotton.

Poe’s breathing is unsteady, his hips rocking as if he’s unaware he’s doing it, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watches Finn’s hand.

He makes a needy noise when Finn pulls away, but Finn’s handing him the salve and then pulling Poe’s underwear down. His own erection is already springing back to life, need beginning to course sluggishly through his bloodstream again, and he has to stop and take a steadying breath as Poe is finally laid completely bare, glorious and unselfconscious in his nudity.

Finn looks up at him. “How do you want to do this?”

In answer, Poe coats a finger in the salve and brings his knees up, planting his feet flat on the floor and spreading his legs wide. He skims behind his balls and presses at his hole, the tip of his finger sinking in easily, and Finn sucks in air.

Poe sighs, his body going lax, and pushes his finger further in as Finn watches, enraptured. Poe takes his time, pumping the digit in and out leisurely until Finn is so hard it _hurts_ and he shifts his weight, trying to figure out how to ask Poe to get on with it.

Finally, though, Poe pulls out and adds more salve to his fingers and then pushes back in with two, still moving slowly. His eyes are half-lidded, lip still caught between his teeth, a sheen of sweat on his chest. He hasn’t touched his own erection yet, and Finn suddenly can’t stand it, can’t stand not being in contact with him.

He reaches out, wrapping his hand loosely around Poe’s shaft, and Poe makes a helpless, startled noise and bucks up against Finn’s fist, his eyes flying wide.

“F-Finn,” he manages.

Finn begins to stroke him in slow, easy sweeps, kneeling between Poe’s trembling thighs, watching Poe’s hand moving in and out of his own body, tremors running through his frame.

“Baby, s- _stop_ ,” Poe chokes after scarcely a minute and Finn freezes as Poe takes deep breaths through his nose, staring up at the ceiling without moving, muttering something desperate under his breath.

When he relaxes and meets Finn’s eyes, Finn can’t help his smile. “It’s okay if you do,” he says.

Poe shakes his head. “My… refractory period—can’t be measured in minutes… like yours.” He begins to move his hand again, breath catching in his chest. “When I— _ah_ —I want you inside me.”

Finn leans forward and touches Poe’s rim, tender and pink, and Poe whimpers. The skin is slick with the salve, Poe’s fingers coated in the stuff, and Finn can’t resist sliding his index finger inside along Poe’s, into velvet, flexing heat.

Poe clamps down on him, making a terribly helpless noise, and Finn pushes a little deeper, holding his breath. They stay like that, eyes meeting, and then Poe grinds down on Finn’s hand, urging him deeper without words.

Finn obliges, pressing all the way in. It’s tight and slick and Finn can’t begin to imagine what it’s going to feel like around his cock, but Poe’s writhing, his head flung back and the tendon in his neck standing out as he gasps something unintelligible, and Finn is transfixed.

They work to open him in slow, careful movements, amid desperate clutches of Poe’s free hand on Finn’s elbow, half-muttered curses and the occasional growl when Finn slows his pace, and Finn feels giddy, drunk with pure joy and the love that suffuses him for the beautiful man begging beneath him, falling apart for _him_ , pleading for Finn to fuck him, to get inside him right now—

_Oh_.

Finn pulls his hand free, making Poe whine, and goes to his knees. Poe’s throat bobs and then he’s scrambling up too, turning and dropping to his elbows. Finn’s struck speechless by the sight that presents, the curve of Poe’s ass in the pale moonlight, skin pebbled with tiny gooseflesh as he puts his head on his hands and pushes his hips back toward Finn.

“Come on,” he whispers. “Please?”

Finn grasps Poe’s hip and holds him still—not an easy task, as Poe tends to squirm when he’s stimulated—while he scoops more salve onto his fingertips and slicks Poe’s hole and then himself while Poe waits, his breath harsh and unsteady.

Finally he guides himself into position, resting the head of his cock against Poe’s entrance.

“Ready?” he asks.

“I’ve _been_ ready, dammit!” Poe snaps, but whatever else he was going to say is lost as Finn pushes forward and Poe opens around him, slippery and yielding and hot, _so hot_ , Finn thinks he might be burning up from the inside.

He keeps moving, working himself deeper with tiny snaps of his hips, watching Poe’s body language for signs of discomfort, but while Poe’s shoulders are taut and his knuckles are white against the pillow he’d dragged over, the look on his face is one of pure bliss, his eyes closed and mouth working as Finn inches ever deeper.

When he finally hilts himself, he flattens a hand between Poe’s shoulder blades, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his smooth skin. Finn thinks vaguely that he’s not going to survive this, but he can’t imagine a better way to go.

He folds forward, draping himself across Poe’s back, and nips at his ear as his hips thrust in small, almost unconscious movements. Poe turns his head, baring his throat, his eyes still closed, and Finn slips his arm around Poe’s chest and sits back on his heels, dragging Poe with him so that they’re sitting upright, Poe’s head falling back against Finn’s shoulder with a startled moan.

He likes this, Finn decided immediately. He’s buried deep inside Poe this way, and if Finn holds him _just so_ , he can—yes. He wraps his arm around Poe’s waist, settling his weight and bracing his other hand on the floor, and then he just fucking _goes_ , hammering home in hard, brutal thrusts that would nearly bounce Poe right off his lap if it weren’t for the arm holding him in place.

Poe’s pinned, helpless and clearly welcoming it, broken pleas for more falling from his throat as Finn fucks him, turning his head so it’s buried in Finn’s throat. Finn can feel Poe’s breath on his throat, soft and hot, and he pulls him a little closer and slows his thrusts as he reaches for Poe’s neglected cock.

“Gonna come for me?” he croons as he grasps it and begins to pump in time with his own restless hips. “I want to see it, baby, let me see it, show me what you look like when you come—”

Poe gasps and stiffens, suddenly almost painful around Finn’s cock as he comes in shaking waves, sobbing something Finn can’t make out, and it’s too much, too tight, too hot, and Finn spills into Poe’s core with a broken cry.

When he comes back down, Poe is deadweight against his chest, Finn keeping them both upright with his braced arm on the floor.

Finn presses a kiss against Poe’s curls and maneuvers him off his lap as Poe mutters a protest and tries to hold him in place. Finn laughs deep in his chest, easily avoiding Poe’s wavering hands, and grabs the cloths and water from the box.

It doesn’t take long to clean them up, but Finn finds himself taking his time, savoring cleaning Poe’s skin, cataloging each mole and freckle as he wipes him off and then finally turns his attention to himself.

Once they’re clean, Finn curls up on his side against Poe’s back, tugging him close and tucking his face into the curve of Poe’s neck.

“I love you,” he whispers.

The only answer he gets is a light snore. Finn smiles and falls asleep.

 

They’re woken by the smell of smoke and the sound of screams, shrill and devastated.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops? ~starts running~
> 
> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://greymichaela.tumblr.com), I can take it.


End file.
